Two Beds And A Coffee Machine
by CopperBoom4
Summary: When Monica Marries A Man Who Abuses Her, Who Can Save Her From Not Only Him But Also Herself? Monica/Chandler :
1. Late Night Clean Up

**A/N: Hi Everybody :) So This Is Me Attempting Another Multi-Chapter Story, This Time All On My Own! From Past Expierences I Warn You Now This May Never Get Finished But I'm Hoping To Keep It Around 4 or 5 Chapters So It's Much More Likely To Get Finished Than Say A 20 Chapter Fic. Anyhow This Story Is Based Off Of The Song "Two Beds and A Coffee Machine" by Savage Garden. It's Mondler, With Me It's ALWAYS Mondler. I can't even bring myself to read a Randler fic let alone write one! Hope You All Enjoy! I own nothing, but do I really need to tell you that?**

* * *

><p><em>And She Takes Another Step<em>

_Slowly She Opens The Door_

_Check That He Is Sleeping_

_Pick Up All The Broken Glass And Furniture On The Floor_

**_- Two Beds And A Coffee Machine ~ Savage Garden_**

Monica slowly inched herself out of bed. She crept closer and closer to the door, thanking the good Lord with every step that she slept on the right side of the bed, which was closest to the bedroom door in her new apartment. Scared and fearful she reached for the door knob, listening for any signs that he still may be awake before turning the knob and rushing out of the room. She couldn't even breathe a sigh of relief when the door was firmly shut. He could wake up at any moment and come storming back out into the living room, making more of a mess, doing more damage.

Monica looked around at her living room, which was perfectly clean and tidy no less than two hours ago. Glass was shattered all over the floor, bottles upon bottles of alcohol were broken, some still half full, some unopened. It didn't matter to him. Anything he could smash, anything he could get his hands on, he did. The armchair was overturned on it's side, and the couch cushions were strewn about the room. The kitchen table now had another splintered leg and one of the chairs was completely smashed to bits, making it the sixth chair to be destroyed this month alone.

Monica went and got the garbage can from the kitchen, carful to avoid the broken glass. She had become an expert at this by now. She didn't know how she let it get this bad. How long ago was it where he just yelled when he was upset? When did it turn into smashing bottles, throwing chairs, and destroying furniture? When had they even transistioned into yelling? When did they stop being happy?

Monica had become so accoustomed to this cleaning routine she had even turned it into a game. With every shard of glass she picked up she recalled a memory of him and her. The first shard was always the memory of their first time she realized she liked him. She had just catered a party for him and they were cleaning up in the kitchen. Dumping that shard into the garbage can she reached for the next one, remembering the kiss that ultimately made her his. They were in his office, he had just finished her exam and he tried to give her eye drops. They scattered all over the floor and were forgotten as the kiss deepened.

Monica went through so many more shards remembering their whole story as she did so. She remembered when she told her friends they were together, when she told her parents they were together, the night they broke up, the night they got back together. As there became less and less shards more and more memories started flooding back. The first night he ever raised his voice at her.

Monica was 5 months pregnant with their first child Joseph Jack Burke. She had forgotten to put a new roll of toilet paper onto the holder after using the last of the old roll. She had morning sickness that morning and was so warn out that she crashed on the couch and took a four hour nap. Pregnancy had not been good to her. When he came home apparantly he went straight to the bathroom, and was very angy when he couldn't find any toilet paper. He came out screaming, waking Monica up. It hadn't been too bad and he appologized right after but still it was scary.

The next memory was when it transistioned from yelling to violence. Little Joey had just turned four months old when Monica found out she was pregnant for the second time. She was extatic however he was not. He slapped her across the face, he threw an empty bottle of wine at her and told her he didn't want anymore children, and accused her of purposely going off of birth control (which she had never been on in the first place). Again he appologized right after but the whole thing left Monica shaken.

Monica had run out of shards of glass and memories. She replaced the couch cushions, cleaned up the remnants of the chair, and put the easy chair back into it's normal position. She sat down on the couch to think some more. How could she let it get to this point. They had three children, her second pregnancy had been twins only three months ago. Emily Rachel Burke and Daniel Chandler Burke weren't brought into this world with love. Monica didn't know how she let it get this bad. She wanted out, she wanted what was best for her and her children, she just wasn't strong enough to get it. Slowly and trembling she went back into the bedroom. She tiptoed to the bed and slid herself back under the covers. Unconciously in sleep he rolled over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Monica tried as hard as she could to fall asleep but she just couldn't do it with him so close to her. The man she had thought she once loved, Richard Burke, had now become her enemy and her abuser.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews Please :) You Know They Make Me Happy!**


	2. Escape Into The Night

_Been Up Half The Night Screaming Now It's Time To Get Away_

_Pack Up The Kids In The Car_

_Another Bruise To Try And Hide_

_Another Alibi To Write_

**_- Two Beds And A Coffee Machine ~ Savage Garden_**

"You're A Dirty, Rotten, Good For Nothing Bitch!" Richard screamed at Monica throwing his empty beer bottle at her. He missed and the glass shattered all over the floor. Knowing he missed he came up and punched her in the eye. Monic barely flinched anymore. She had been punched, hit, and kicked so many times now she just stopped feeling the pain. All she felt was a numbness. Richard screamed a few more insults at her, and then stormed off to bed.

Monica didn't bother with the mess tonight. She sat still as a statue on the couch. She knew by the sound of no more rustling in the room that he was asleep. Monica stayed in her position for a few more minutes to make absolutely sure he wasn't still awake and then she stood up. She went into her children's room. She had the bags half packed and stashed in their closet for a week now. She had finally built up the courage to run away. Her children were heavy sleepers thank goodness. Being picked up and put in their stroller would not wake them up even a little.

Monica made sure she got diapers, formula, and anything else she hadn't packed because it was in necessary use for the last week. She made sure she had everyone's favorite toys and blankets, and triple checked that she had packed enough clothing fo all three of them. Finally Monica checked her own bag. She had some clothing, all essential papers like her birth certificate and her passport. She had some photos that she really loved, a few of her favorite books, her cell phone and finally the necklace Chandler had given her years ago.

Monice never allowed herself to think about the past. Back when she was happy, living in apartment twenty and surrounded by her friends all the time. The first Christmas after Rachel moved in with her Chandler had gotten her this beautiful necklace. It was a gold heart, on a gold pendant. He didn't give it to her in front of everyone of course, he waited until the last possible second on christmas night after everyone had gone to sleep. He told her it was for being such an extrordinary person all year, and that this heart of gold couldn't compare to her true heart of gold.

Monica realized she was sitting on the floor with the necklace in her hands with tears streaming down her cheeks. She missed when late nights were spent giggling with Rachel about their current boyfriends, or Midnight Ouija board Seances with Phoebe, or the Occasional late night Movie marathon with Chandler. She missed those times because all her late nights recently have been fighting with Richard and cleaning up his messes. Monica stashed her necklace away and stood up. She found the stroller which had three seats, one for each child, and started to load them into it. When they were all situated she carefully grabbed all the bags, positioning them on her arms and in her free hand. With the other hand she pushed the baby stroller out to the kitchen. Monica quickly removed her wedding ring and left it on the counter. She was free of him forever. No more hiding bruises and creating alibi's. She was free, and done. And Homeless. It didn't matter though. Monica left the apartment and headed out to her car. She loaded all three babies into their car seats and packed up the trunk with the bags and the stroller. She was free of Richard Burke. All she had now were her three babies and the open road. As scary as the last few years have been, nothing seemed as scary to Monica as the prospect of an unknown future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You Guys Know What To Do :) Review!**


	3. Hotel Surprises

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Glad to see there are still die-hard Mondler fans out there!**

* * *

><p><em>Another Ditch In The Road<em>

_You Keep Moving_

_Another Stop Sign_

_You Keep Moving On_

_And The Years Go By So Fast_

_Wonder How I Ever Made It Through_

**_- Two Beds And A Coffee Machine ~ Savage Garden_**

It was One O'clock in the morning when Monica left into the night. Only her children and the open road to propel her forward. She didn't know where she was going. She and Richard lived on the outskirts of town. She wanted to head back into the city. She drove for miles and miles not even knowing where she should go. She wanted to go to the city but something just kept telling her 'Go To Jersey', so she did. Monica drove the long road to Jersey, not even sure where she should stay. She had some money in the bank in an account she opened not too long ago with only her name on it. They would stay the night at a hotel and she would figure out her long term plans in the morning.

At Four in the morning Monica finally stopped at a Day's Inn in Jersey. She got the kids and the bags out of the car, and was thankful that she always kept the travel play pen in her trunk considering she forgot to bring the one from home. Weary from lack of sleep, Monica stumbled into the hotel lobby, walked up to the reception desk and asked for a room. They only had one available on the third floor, Room 320. Monica eagerly took it, not caring about the price. She somehow got everyone and everything loaded into the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. Sleep deprivation was starting to get the better of her. She was fumbling with the bags and the stroller almost seemed too heavy to push. Thankfully room 320 was not far from the elevator.

When Monica got to her room she slid the key card through the door, it wouldn't open. She tried four more times before basically breaking down. She started to cry silent tears and leaned her head against the handle of the baby stroller. Unaware of the fact that anyone even knew she was there, she felt a hand on her shoulder and someone ask "I don't mean to intrude or startle you but do you need some help?" Monica knew that voice, she missed that voice so much. It was Chandler Bing, her very best friend from long ago.

"Chandler?" Monica turned slightly to face him, in time to see his shell-shocked expression. Chandler couldn't believe that he was seeing Monica Geller-Burke in front of him. With children he didn't even know she had. They had sort of lost touch after Richard came into her life for good, meaning after the marriage. They were all invited to the wedding and Chandler made Monica promise that she was happy, made her promise that she knew Richard was the best thing for her and she would always stay true to herself and not let him change her. Chandler knew it was silly at the time. They were in love so obviously Monica would agree to this. Chandler just didn't like Richard all the way. He thought he was a decent guy but he just had a side of him that Chandler didn't like. He couldn't place it, he just felt it somewhere deep inside of him.

As he was recalling these things he noticed the bruise forming on Monica's eye. It was a terrible shade of black, blue, and yellow... almost as if it was an old bruise and a new bruise. "Monica what are you doing here, what happened to your eye?" Monica looked down at the ground. "Oh I just walked into a door, nothing major. And Richard is out of town on business this week, it was too lonely for us in the apartment so we decided to take a little vacation of our own."

Chandler didn't buy that for a second but he let her believe that he did. "You need some help Mon? These key cards can be tricky sometimes." Monica just nodded and Chandler ran her key card through the door once more, it turned green and snapped open. Chandler grabbed the bags off the floor and held the door open so Monica could push the stroller through. Chandler placed the bags on the floor by the dresser as Monica started to set up the play pen. Chandler just looked down at the stroller, three little sleeping angels were inside. The girl already looked so much like Monica. Thankfully the boys looked more like Monica than Richard too, of course that may just have been because they didn't have Moustaches.

"Who are these little guys?" Chandler asked bending down so he was at eye level with the stroller. Monica stood up from assembling the play pen and smiled a genuine Monica smile, something she haden't done in a long time. She walked over to the stroller and lifted one of the baby boys out. "This is Joseph Jack Burke, he's sixteen months old." Monica said proudly carrying him over to the play pen and placing him inside. She came back over and picked up the little girl. "This is Emily Rachel Burke, she's three months old." Monica said repeating the same process. "And this" Monica said reaching for the last baby "is Daniel Chandler Burke. He's also three months old."

Chandler was stunned. She had named one of her children after him. Granted it was only the child's middle name, but still. Everyone including himself hated his name, and yet Monica still gave it to her child, she named the baby after him. "His middle name is really Chandler?" Chandler asked shocked. "Yeah it is, I couldn't give him that as a first name but I wanted it in there somewhere. I named the first boy after Joey because I've always liked the name Joseph, and I gave the twins your name and Rachel's names for middle names because you two were my best friends at one time, and you deserve to be honored like that."

Monica charried little Daniel to the play pen and laid him down. She walked back over to Chandler where he was smiling like a fool. "Chandler I really need some sleep, I want to catch up with you I really do, but I just don't think I can keep my eyes open much longer." Monica said sitting down on the bed next to him. "It's ok Mon. I understand, I'll see you in the morning." Chandler stood up to leave and Monica touched his arm. "Chandler do you think you could stay in here with us, at least until I fall asleep?" Monica looked at him with pleading eyes. Chandler complied by walking to the other side of the bed and sitting on top of the covers. Monica slid under the covers and slowly drifted to sleep, Chandler followed suit, awaiting their long catch up conversation tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews Please!**


	4. The Long Ride Home

**A/N: Thanks For The Reviews Guys, I appriciate them so much :) I don't own anything yadda yadda.. On With The Story!**

* * *

><p><em>And There Are Children To Think Of<em>

_Baby's Asleep In The Backseat_

_Wonder How They'll Ever Make It Through This Living Nightmare_

_But The Mind Is An Amazing Thing_

**_- Two Beds And A Coffee Machine ~ Savage Garden_**

Monica woke up the next morning around ten. That was probably the latest she had slept in a very long time between the fights with Richard, waking up for feedings ect. She immediately knew she was not in her own room, and her own bed. That thought normally would have terrified her, but today she felt so peaceful. That was until she remembered Richard was probably already up by now, had seen they were gone and found her wedding ring, which she assumed would lead to some serious beatings on her part if and when he found them.

Monica then realized she had slept through the entire night. She never heard The twins wake up for their usual six o'clock feeding or Little Joey wake up for his seven o'clock feeding. Monica sat bolt upright in bed, scared something had happened to her children. She was greeted with a pleasant sight however, instead of a sad one. Monica saw Chandler leaning back against the arm chair near the foot of the bed with a twin in each arm, and Little Joey crawling around on the floor in front of him blabbering a mile a minute, trying to tell him a story using his stuffed Penguin and his stuffed monkey (Appropriately named Hugsy Jr. And Marcell Jr.). Monica couldn't believe how calm Chandler looked surrounded by the chaos that was her children. She also couldn't believe how natural he looked with babies in his arms.

"Chandler? What are you doing, how did you get in here? I hope they're not bothering you." Monica said in a flourish getting out of bed, still wearing the clothes she left the house in last night, looking pretty disheveled. "Mon calm down" Chandler chuckled. "I never left, I fell asleep sitting on the bed. The twins woke me up at six, they were crying but it's ok because technically I should have been up at six anyway. I fed them both bottles of formula I found in the bag, I hope thats alright. I didn't have anything to warm them up with though so I gave it to them cold, but that's ok it can't hurt them. Oh and at seven Joey woke up and kept saying hungry over and over so I gave him some of the cherios from your bag too. Since then we've just been sitting around playing with toys."

Chandler said all of this and Monica almost had a hard time comprehending it. Since when did Chandler become the baby expert? "Chandler I'm sorry you had to go to so much trouble. Why are you even in Jersey? And If you had to be up at six why are you still in my hotel room playing with my children?"

"I'm here for work, but I called off today, said I had a 'family emergency'. The guy who runs the office here likes me, he didn't question me. Today was actually my last day here, I'm supposed to fly home tonight."

"Oh, ok" Monica said taking it all in. She didn't even know how to respond to that, she didn't know where she would be spending tonight, tomorrow, or any other nights in her future.

"Hey Mon, this might be a crazy idea, but would you want to come back with me? We can all go in your car, go back to the apartments, give everybody some times to 'oooh' and 'ahh' over their new niece and nephews, and you and I can catch up. Does that sound like a plan to you?"

Monica was so excited. She would get to see her friends. She hadn't seen them since her wedding. Even Ross she hadn't seen since the twins were born. Even though the apartments were the first place Richard would come looking for her, she knew she would be surrounded by her friends, and Richard would never do anything to hurt her with witnesses around.

"Yes Chandler that sounds perfect. Can I just go take a shower real fast?" Mon asked sweetly.

"Sure just give me like two minutes to go over to my room and grab my stuff and then I'll come back over and watch the kids." Chandler said handing one of the twins to Monica so he could stand up and then placed the other one in the playpen. Chandler was back in a flash, changed and bags in hand. "Go get your shower. I'll pack up the toys and the playpen, and we'll be here when you get out."

Monica took as quick a shower as she could. She didn't want Chandler to think she was using him like a babysitting service. She didn't bother to dry her hair she just swept it up into a pony tail. She changed into one of Ross' old T-shirts that she brought with her and a pair of jeans. She ran out of the bathroom to find all three kid buckled into their stroller and Chandler putting the collapsable play-pen into its bag.

"Ready to go?" He called out to her. Picking up her bags along with his own from the floor. He looked overloaded and Monica felt bad. "Chandler, let me take some of my bags please." Monica tried. "Nah Mon I've got it you just push the stroller.

They made it back out to her car without incident. Chandler loaded up the trunk and Monica got all the kids situated in their car seats. Chandler came around from the back and lightly placed his hand on Monica's shoulder. She about jumped out of her skin at his touch, not quite remembering it was Chandler, and not Richard, who was touching her. She spun around quickly to face him as he pulled his hand away. "Mon do you want me to drive? You still look pretty worn out, I want you to relax." Chandler said giving her a small smile. "If you wouldn't mind Chandler that would be great." Monica told him while handing over her keys. She slid into the passenger seat and buckled in.

The ride was mostly uneventful. Soft rock tunes we're playing from the stereo. Occasionally Chandler would hum along, or laugh at something the DJ was saying. Monica felt so at ease. More at ease than she had in the last two years. She and Richard had only been married two years, and somehow in those past two years he had turned into some sort of monster, a man she no longer knew. She had the children to think of. She didn't want them to grow up without a father, but did she really want them around Richard? Would he hurt them the way he hurts her? She had no idea. She wondered how they would make it through this nightmare if she went back to him. Now they were too young to remember anything, but what would happen when they got older? Would it stick with them? Would they block it out? Monica was pulled from her thoughts when Chandler put the car in park in front of Central Perk and said "Here we are, Home Sweet Home." Monica smiled almost sadly. This was no longer her Home Sweet Home, although she wished it was.

Chandler got the bags and ran ahead into Central Perk while Monica got the kids together. Deciding not to mess with the stroller Monica flipped up the handle's on the twins' car seats and put one on each arm. Then she picked up Little Joey and cuddled him close, shutting the door with her hip. Thankfully someone was exiting Central Perk and she was entering, and they held the door for her. When she walked in a rush of nostalgia flew back at her. All of her Friends were spread out amongst the chairs and the Orange Couch. Chandler was sitting in the arm chair, animatedly telling them about his trip. He suddenly turned to her stopped mid-sentence and came over. He took Little Joey from her, and placing his hand on the small of her back he guided her over to where everyone was.

"Guys I didn't even get to tell you the best part of my trip!" Chandler said as they were walking over. Everyone turned toward him upon hearing his voice again. When they saw Monica they all reacted differently. Joey started to bounce up and down from his seat on the couch between Rachel and Phoebe. "It's Monica!" he kept saying excitedly while pointing at her. Phoebe was just sitting there with a smug smile on her face saying "I knew something good was going to happen today, I am psychic after all." Ross was just smiling. While he hadn't seen Monica since the twins were born he had called her just the other day. He was a little surprised to see her, but it wasn't anything that shocking to him. Rachel was almost in tears. She had he mouth covered by her hand. Finally she stood up and ran over to Monica, hugging her despite the baby carriers. "Mon I've missed you so much!" Rachel said for everyone to hear. In a whisper she said "I don't know how you lived with Phoebe, it's so weird!"

Rachel retreated back to the couch and Monica managed a "Hi guys." She quickly went over to the arm chair and sat down, placing the baby carriers in front of her. They all looked over at her as if waiting for some explanation. Chandler came to her rescue and saved the day. "Monica ended up staying in the hotel room across from me in Jersey. Richard is away on business and she and the kids decided to take a little vacation, what a crazy coincidence that is!" Everyone smiled. Rachel was the first to speak up again. "When are you going to formally introduce us to these adorable little kids?" Monica smiled at her best friend. "Well I guess right now!" Monica reached down and picked up a baby from the carrier. "Everyone this is Emily Rachel Burke." Monica said standing up and handing her to Rachel, who got tears in her eyes all over again, hearing Monica gave her daughter her middle name. Monica went back over to the other carrier and picked up the other baby. "This is Daniel Chandler Burke." Monica said handing him to Phoebe who started cooing at him and making faces right away. Then Monica turned to Chandler who passed Little Joey to her. "And this is Joesph Jack Burke." Monica said placing the squirming boy on Joey's lap. Joey was so shocked, he pointed at little Joey and said 'Joey?' and Little Joey pointed to himself and said Joey. This started a game between them where they would point to each other and just say 'Joey' over and over again.

Monica looked around at the scene and smiled. This was how her life was supposed to be, spent with her friends, bonding with her children, in a place that felt like home. She was so enthralled with the scene before her eyes she didn't realize Chandler was sitting next to her on the arm of the chair untill he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Now that we got them occupied with babies, we can go upstairs and catch up. What do you say?" Chandler asked with a lopsided grin. Monica gave him a smile and nodded. He spoke up to the group. "Well Children, as fun as this is, we, as two tired adults who just drove all the way back from Jersey, are going to go upstairs and try to relax. We trust you can take care of these children for a few hours right?" A Chorus of 'yeah's' and 'of course's' came from everyone. "Oh Mon but later you have to come over to our apartment and catch up right? We've missed you so much!" Rachel said still cradling little Emily. "Of course Rach." Monica said happily.

Chandler and Monica left Central Perk and were heading up to the apartments. Chandler tried putting his arm around her, which years ago was nothing short of normal for them. Monica ducked away from his arm, and Chandler was slightly hurt. "Come on Mon, it's time we catch up." Chandler said trying to break the tension. Monica smiled a weak smile, not sure if she was really ready to catch Chandler "up" on the past two years of her life. She was afraid of his reaction if he knew the truth. But Monica was at rock bottom, and she knew the only way she could go from here was up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well This Chapter was kind of long, and a bit of a filler. Next Chapter Monica reveals the true Richard to Chandler, dun dun dun! Review Please!**


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: Thanks For The Reviews Guys! I love to hear what you think about the plot, the plausability of the story, or any other stuff in general! Oh and for the record I actually do/did like Richard before Monica and Chandler got together. I just figured what better way to get Chandler all mad than to make Richard be the bad guy? I don't think in any way, shape, or form the original character of Richard could act like this but hey it's fanfiction, pretty much the only place I can make everyone and everything do what I want it to. ;) You know I don't own them so I won't bother saying it, On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Full Of Candy Dreams And New Toys And Another Cheap Hotel<em>

_Two Beds And A Coffee Machine_

_But There Are Groceries To Buy_

_And She Knows She'll Have To Go Home_

**_- Two Beds And A Coffee Machine ~ Savage Garden_**

Monica and Chandler found their way up to Chandler's apartment. He opened the door, and they went inside. The place seemed the same, but somehow different. They had new furnature. It smelled a little cleaner, and was that a chick and a duck that just walked out of Joey's room? Monica stood hesitant next to the foosball table, not sure if she should sit in one of the chairs, or over on the couch.

"Mon Sit in the chair on the left, that's mine. It's less likely to have Rolos shoved in the cushions." Chandler said trying to corrall the birds back into Joey's room. He got them inside and shut the door. He came over and sat in Joey's chair and spun to face her. Monica spun too, so now they were facing each other. Monica wasn't quite ready to tell about Richard, so she decided to beat Chandler to the punch.

"So Chandler, what have you been up to in the last two years?" Monica asked thoughtfully. "Well let's see" Chandler started "I'm still at my same terrible job. Joey decided to go out and get a chick about two Easters ago, and then I brought home the duck when I was trying to get rid of the chick. We were robbed. Joey made an entertainment unit and tried to sell it by proving to the guy he could fit inside of it. When he got inside the guy locked him in and took all our stuff. I went back to Janice for awhile, then she went back to her husband. I dated a girl named Kathy for awhile, she was Joey's ex-girlfriend. She kissed me before they broke up which resulted in Joey making me spend Thanksgiving in a box. Then she cheated on me with her co-star of the play she was in, only after I accused her of cheating when she hadn't yet. Yeah that about sums up the last two years of my life. So how about you?" Chandler said focusing his attention on her.

Monica began to panic. The last two years hadn't been all bad. She could stall a little for time. "Well I have Joey, Emily, And Daniel now they keep me pretty busy. Joey is learning to crawl, and he started talking at ten months, so he can babble on for hours, it's so cute and very funny. I don't work anymore, I like being with the kids at all times because..." Monica trailed off. She stayed with the kids at all times because she didn't trust Richard. She just didn't know if she was ready to tell him that yet. No one knew what Richard did to her. He was a perfect gentleman around company, or when they were out in public. It was only at home alone that he was violent and abusive. Monica felt herself start to shake, and she knew the tears were coming. She promised herself she wouldn't break down, but she was slowly losing her composure. Chandler could see it in her eyes. He had a feeling it had something to do with the bruise around her eye that he couldn't see anymore because of her makeup, but he knew it was there.

"Monica does Richard hurt you?" Chandler asked slowly. Monica couldn't look up at him, She looked into her lap and shook her head yes. Chandler saw red. He didn't have any grip on rationality at that moment. He wanted to go over to Monica's apartment and kick Richard's ass. That guy may have a good few inches on him, but Chandler knew at this moment he could take him down with one blow, that's how mad he was. How dare Richard even think to lay a finger on Monica let alone actually do it. Chandler knew he had to calm himself down, Monica was sobbing silently now. It made sense now why she jumped at every touch and shrugged away from him. She's terrified of men. Even though she knew Chandler would never hurt her, or maybe she didn't. She thought Richard would never hurt her and she was wrong. Chandler slowly stood up and went over by Monica's chair.

"Mon could you stand up for a minute please." Chandler said in his calmest voice. Monica did as he asked still looking at her feet. "Mon I'm going to give you a hug I promise I'm not going to hurt you, and if you want me to let go at any time just tell me ok?" Chandler asked. When he didn't get a response he tentatively wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened in his arms for a moment and then slowly relaxed. She eased her arms around his waist and started to cry openly. Chandler kissed the top of her head and whispered that everything would be ok. Chandler wasn't going to let him get away with this. Monica was shaking so hard from her sobs it was almost getting difficult to stand up. Chandler noticed this and gently guided her to his room. They both laid down on his bed and he held her close. Eventually the sobs became less apparant, and the tears stopped flowing. Monica was the first to speak up.

"I don't quite know when we went from being the happy dating couple, to the married couple with so many skeletons in the closet. I don't even really remember when he went from good to bad, and bad to worse. The first time he ever flew off the handle was over me forgetting to replace the toilet paper roll. Not something characteristic of me, but I felt so sick that day, I had morning sickness and eneded up falling asleep on the couch for hours. It was a mistake. He yelled and screamed but that was it. It was scary because I had never seen him so upset but I figured it was just a silly fight, all married couples have them."

Monica took a deep breath after the first part of her confession. She sat up so she was looking at Chandler and he focused all of his attention on her. "The first time he threw anything at me was the night I told him I was pregnant with the twins. He threw a bottle or something at me. He said he didn't want any more children. He told me I was a bitch and a slut for going off my birth control without telling him. I was never on birth control, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I was so shaken up from him cussing me out and throwing the bottle. I wanted to leave, I didn't want him to hurt Little Joey, or the babies. I just couldn't leave though, I was more afraid at the prospect of leaving what I knew, and not knowing how to move ahead than I was of being cussed out and having things thrown at me. I can't remember exactly the first time he hit me. It was sometime while I was still pregnant with the twins. I remember just sheilding my stomach and letting all the blows connect with my face. It hurt so much, but the next time he did it, it always hurt less and less. My face got numb from all the blows, it was almost as if they never recovered from the one before."

Chandler thought he was going to start crying. He felt so terrible for Monica. He could still feel the rage for Richard bubbling inside of him but he was more concerned for Monica's well being right now, healing her came first and breaking Richard came second."I knew I had to get out eventually. I planned it for almost a month and a half. By that time the beatings were coming at least twice a day, the yelling was constant. The only time he was quiet was in his sleep. I lived in constant fear for not only me, but for the kids. He never raised a hand to them, but I didn't know if someday he just would decide to. I never left them alone with him. Even If I was just going to the bathroom, I never left them alone with him. I would get up at least thirty five times a night to check on them, I got little to no sleep. And the nights that were really bad I had to sneak out of bed and clean up the mess he left, that was his path of destruction. Broken glass, broken furniture. Then yesterday I finally had the courage to leave. "

Monica stopped talking and looked down at her hands. She couldn't look at Chandler's face. He must think so lowly of her now. She had promised him on her wedding day that she would be happy with Richard and never let him change her, but he changed her in so many ways. Chandler couldn't bear to see Monica so ashamed. He wanted to hold her and never let her go. To tell her she could move in with him and Joey and she would never have to worry about Richard again. He wanted to tell her that he would personally lock him up and make sure he was never allowed to see his children again.

"Monica please look at me." Chandler begged, reaching out to touch her hand. "I'm too ashamed." Monica said, tears coming again. "Monica, why would you be ashamed? You got away from him, you made a very difficult decision, you packed up your children, and your belongings and you left what you knew for uncertainty. You have nothing to be ashamed of, you should be very proud of yourself." Chandler told her in a calming voice.

Monica looked up at him and cracked a small smile. "You really think that?" Chandler just smiled back and squeezed her hand. "Of course I mean it. And you know what else. He's not going to hurt you anymore. I'm not going to let him. You and Little Joey and Emily and Daniel can move in with me and Joey. As long as you're with us Richard can't hurt you, because if he even tries he'll have to deal with me." Chandler said reaching up to move a piece of hair from in front of her eyes.

"Chandler, Richard is a lot taller and stronger than you." Monica said, not to be condescending, she was just stating a fact. "That may be true Mon but with all the adrenneline pumping through my veins right now, I could take him down three times over. I'm restraning myself so much from going over to your apartment and pounding him to a pulp right now. He doesn't deserve to live the life he wants anymore, he deserves to be in jail, and tomorrow I'm calling the cops and filing a report. We've had enough excitement for today or I'd do it right now."

Monica just looked at him and shook her head. "Chandler you don't understand. My apartment has no food, there are groceries to buy. The place needs cleaned, the clothes need washed. Eventually I have to go back. This is exactly what I said before, a vacation from home. But I know I have to go back eventually, that was the reality I picked when I married him and I can't hide from it forever. As great as it would be to live with you and Joey, you don't want three babies here. I'll just go to another cheap hotel, buy the kids a couple new toys and head back to reality. This is going to get me beat so badly, but at least I got a few days of a break."

Chandler just stared at Monica in disbelief. She was going to go back there? Didn't she escape him to ensure the safety of her and her children? Was she really going to go back to that hell hole?

"Monica I can't let you go back there. Not after what you just told me. You were strong enough to get away and you can be strong enough to STAY away. I'm not taking no for an answer. As of this moment you live with me and Joey. We have two beds, two chairs, and a couch for sleeping, you can take your pick. We also have a lovely coffee machine, but as you well know we usually just spend a ridiculous amount of time down in Central Perk. I can't in good conscience let you go back to him. Not after what he's done to you."

Monica leaned forward and hugged Chandler, who she caught off guard. "Thank you Chandler, for listening, for getting tough with me, and for making me stick to my original plan." Chandler hugged back knowing full well this drama was far from over. Monica slowly started to drift off to sleep in his embrace and he laid her down on the bed, covering her with a blanket. Chandler looked down at Monica's sleeping form and made a silent promise to himself that he would make Richard Burke rue the day he ever laid a hand on Monica Geller.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Was Chandler's Reaction What You Expected? Reviews Please :)**


	6. How It Should Be

**A/N: I said this story was going to be 5 chapters... I lied It's going to be 8. Anyway glad everyone enjoyed Chandler's reaction! I love my wonderful reviewers: JennLovesMondler, Dancer Cherrybug, Sammie-Jayne, Rainbow, Lainel, KatieKatx3, BluEyes, Liszitan Dragon, and whoever didn't put their name :) I don't own it, big surprise right there!**

* * *

><p><em>Another Ditch In The Road<em>

_You Keep Moving_

_Another Stop Sign_

_You Keep Moving On_

_And The Years Go By So Fast_

_Wonder How You Ever Made It Through_

**_- Two Beds And A Coffee Machine ~ Savage Garden_**

Chandler tiptoed out of his room shutting the door softly behind him so Monica could sleep. When he turned around he made the Typical Chandler 'Bah' noise and jumped when he saw his friends had all piled into the apartment along with the babies.

"Guys I thought you were all hanging out down in Central Perk?" Chandler said going over to sit next to Rachel on the couch, who was still holding Emily. Phoebe, who was spinning around in Chandler's chair while still holding Daniel, spoke up. "We were but we didn't want to keep the babies away from Monica too long. We don't know anything about her kids, if they're allergic to stuff or anything, we don't wanna break them"

Chandler just rolled his eyes. Rachel spoke up next. "When we came in did we hear crying coming from your room? Because Chandler, Monica coming back for a visit isn't really worth crying over." Chandler was annoyed by this point. "I wasn't the one crying." He said bitterly. Rachel shifted Emily in her arms so she could turn to Chandler. "If you weren't crying it had to have been Monica, what's wrong with her?" Rachel asked, concern filling her voice. Everyone seemed to put their eyes on Chandler at that moment.

"It's not really my business to say. If Monica wants you to know she'll have to tell you herself." Chandler said. He wanted to tell them so badly, he didn't want to be the only one that knew this secret. He sucked at keeping secrets, he could already feel the pressure. Ross turned to him next from his position on the bar stool. "Chandler if something is wrong with my sister you better tell me now. Is something wrong with her marriage with Richard? Are they getting a divorce?" Ross asked curiously. Joey talked next. "Is she pregnant again, cause she sure already has a lot of little kids." Chandler fought the urge to facepalm. He couldn't tell them her secret, he couldn't!

"Chandler" Rachel started handing Emily over to Ross. "Tell me what is wrong with my best friend right now or I will do bad things to you, and I mean BAD things to you Bing!" Rachel said standing up so she could appear to be towering over him. This would have been funny if the actual underlying situation wasn't so serious. Chandler couldn't take it anymore, he cracked. "Richard's been abusing Monica." He said quickly putting his head in his hands so he couldn't see their reactions. Phoebe's mouth dropped, Rachel had to sit back down on the couch, Ross had to tighten his grip on Emily to keep from dropping her, and even Joey who was usually slow to get things sat there shaking his head as if he was trying to get the bad thought out.

"I'm gonna kick his ass!" Ross said standing up and handing Emily back to Rachel. Ross was headed for the door and Chandler had to get up and stop him. "Ross No!" He said grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him back so Chandler was between Ross and the door. "Man you can't do that. She can't know I told you guys, she'll hate me." Chandler said, still trying to prevent "Red Ross" from reaching the door. "I have a plan." Chandler told them. He was able to coax Ross back to the couch. He stood by the counter facing all of them, ready to reaveal his rather pathetic plan. "I told Monica that she and the babies could move in with Joey and me. Tomorrow her and I are going to call the cops and file a spousal abuse report. This may not be the best plan, but it's all I got. I want to go over and kill Richard just as much as you guys but we can't, because that's not what Monica needs. She just needs our love and support."

Everyone stared at Chandler. "I guess you're right man." Ross said dejectedly. "How could I not have known? She's my own sister, she always sounds happy and upbeat on the phone. Maybe if I would've went out to visit her more often I would've seen or heard something. How could I not have known?" Rachel shifted Emily in her arms to free one hand to put on Ross' shoulder, rubbing it in slow comforting circles.

"Monica can't know that you guys know though, she'd Kill me." Chandler said sitting down on one of the bar stools and putting his head on the counter.

"Actually I Know They Know." Everyone heard a voice from behind them and whipped around to see Monica standing in Chandler's bedroom doorway. "I heard you telling them Chandler. I'm not mad, you actually saved me the trouble." Monica said looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before guys, I'm just ashamed of how I let this happen and get so bad. I didn't want anyone to know. But I got away and I got the babies away, and we're going to start over. I'm not ashamed anymore."

Everyone except Chandler stood up and rushed over to Monica enveloping her into a tight group hug. Little Joey who was playing under the foosball table crawled over to where Chandler was sitting and pulled on the cuff of his pants calling 'up'. Chandler picked him up and then Little Joey started saying 'hug' over and over so Chandler carried him over to the group hug. Everyone quickly dispersed and went back to their original seating positions.

"Hey guys how 'bout we order a Joey Special for dinner?" Joey said from his chair, smiling like a little kid a Christmas. "Ooh Ooh I Like that I'm Hungry!" Phoebe said from Chandler's Chair. Joey grabbed the phone to make the call. To Monica it seemed like all was right with the world again.

* * *

><p>The gang had spent the whole night catching up. It felt to Monica as though she had never left. By the time the pizza and margarita's were gone and the babies had been put to bed Monica felt better than she had in a very very long time. Ross went home about an hour ago because Carole was bringing Ben over for the night, Rachel and Phoebe went over to their apartment because both of them had to get up early for work the next morning. Joey went to bed about twenty minutes ago, mad that neither Monica nor Chandler would help him practice his strip poker. That left Monica and Chandler awake alone. Chandler was finishing cleaning up the kitchen from dinner, and Monica was curled up in his chair, just watching him clean.<p>

Monica never realized how handsome Chandler actually was. He was tall, and while he wasn't ripped he still had muscles in all the right places. He had an adorable smile and bright blue eyes, and pretty good hair for a guy. She caught herself smiling just thinking about this. 'Bad Monica Bad' She thought to herself. 'Don't start thinking of Chandler that way. You're only thinking these things because you're just getting out of an abusive relationship and he's kind enough to help. Don't fool yourself!' While Monica was having this internal battle Chandler finished cleaning and came over to where Monica was sitting and spun her around in the chair. This caused her to giggle. She couldn't even remember the last time she giggled like that, like a fourteen year old high school girl with a crush. 'Pathetic' she thought to herself .

Chandler knelt down on the floor and rested his elbows on the arm of the chair. "You want to watch a movie? It's only ten o'clock." Chandler questioned with a cute smile. "Sure!" Monica said standing up. "What movies do you have?" They wandered over to the entertainment center and Monica browsed though Chandler and Joey's DVD's. "Die Hard, No. Titanic, too Long. Oh You've Got Mail! I Love This Movie!" Monica said picking up the DVD case, and turing around to smile sweetly at Chandler, who had occupied the chair she was in before. "Chandler can we watch You've Got Mail?" Monica asked, her voice seemed to be dripping sugar. "I don't know Mon that's Joey's Movie, It's a chick flick. Do we have to?" Chandler asked pouting. "Well Chandler I think it's only fair since you took my seat!" Monica said with a smug smile. "Fine we can watch your chick flick, but who said I took your seat? There's pleanty of room for two in this chair." Chandler said smiling back at her.

Monica popped the movie in and tentatively looked from the chair with Chandler in it to the empty chair. Monica was still a little afraid to be so close to a guy. Even Chandler, who she knew wouldn't lay a finger on her. Taking a deep breath Monica marched over to Chandler's chair and plopped down on his lap. She was tense at first and tried to adjust to make sure they were both comfortable. Something about it felt right though. His left arm cautiously wound it's way around her waist, and her right hand came to rest on the small of his back. She gently laid her head on his chest, and she could hear his heart beating. The sound lulled her to sleep before the opening credits were even over.

Chandler watched the whole movie by himself. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, although the ending was a little sappy. Chandler looked down to see Monica asleep on his chest. She looked so peaceful, he didn't want to disturb her. Gently he tried to lift her up and carry her to his room, where he figured her and the kids would be staying from now on, he'd sleep in his chair. Just as he started to kick the footrest down Monica yawned and sleepily asked what time it was. Chandler whispered, trying to keep her in a state of sleep.

"It's almost Midnight Mon. I'm going to carry you into my room, you can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep out here in the chair." Monica sat up in protest. "No Chandler I'll stay on the couch, you can bring the kids out here too so they don't disturb you." Chandler just looked at her, there was no way she was sleeping on the couch, she was the guest. "Mon I'm not letting you sleep on the couch. You're the guest!" Chandler said in a hushed tone to make sure he didn't wake Joey or the babies in the other room. "Chandler if I still lived across the hall and Rachel had a guy over and they were so loud I couldn't sleep and I asked if I could stay over here would you have given up your bed?" Chandler looked down with a fallen face. "No." He said sadly. "Then don't make an exception now, I'll be fine on the couch. Help me bring the kids out here and then go to sleep." Monica said standing up and heading for his room. Chandler touched her shoulder gently to get her to turn around. "Let them sleep Mon, they won't bother me, and if they do i'll come out and get you. They're sound asleep no need to wake them up." Monica smiled up at Chandler. "Thank you" She said closing the gap between them for a hug. "And not just for letting the babies sleep, but for letting me stay here, and everything else." Chandler kissed the top of her head before releasing her from the hug. "Anytime Mon." he said before heading to his room and shutting the door. Monica laid down on the couch and quickly fell back alseep.

Sometime later in the night Monica heard a slight tapping noise. She couldn't quite tell where it was coming from. She looked around the room. It was dark except for the shadows from the moon coming in through the window. It must have been two or three o'clock in the morning. Monica stood up and tried to figure out where the tapping was coming from. She walked all around the living room and realized it was coming from the door. She assumed it was Rachel or Phoebe coming over for whatever reason, so she didn't even bother to check the peephole before opening up the door. She wished she would have when she saw what was on the other side.

"And you thought you could run away and hide."

Monica knew that voice anywhere. Even in just the moonlight she could make out the facial features. Panic ran through her entire body as if it was part of her blood. Richard Burke, her personal devil, had found her once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: He's Baaaaaack! Shocking I know. BluEyes So has my number, she knows my writing style, she knew he had to come back. She gets a prize yay! Ok so she doesn't exactly get a prize but let's all be happy for her cause she guessed right :) Anyway you know I love reviews!**


	7. The Angel And The Devil

**A/N: I swear, you people that review are the best! I'm thankful to anyone who reads my stories but I just love reviews and reviewers! I couldn't wait too long to write this, it's practically burning a hole from my brain right through my skull, the idea just needs written! Anyhow I think this is going to be the best chapter of the story (cross your fingers!). In the words of Monica: "Yeah I look great, and yeah I feel great, and I don't own anything blah blah blah" :) On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Another Bruise To Try And Hide<em>

_Another Alibi To Write_

_Another Lonely Highway In The Black Of Night_

_But There's Hope In The Darkness_

_You Know You're Going To Make It_

**_- Two Beds And A Coffee Machine ~ Savage Garden_**

Monica had never felt more sick in her entire life. Seeing Richard standing there, his face lit only by the shadows of the moon. The low light softened his features, but the darkness surrounding them gave the situation an ominous feel. Monica knew the jig was up. She just didn't know what he was going to do. He had to be fully aware that Chandler and Joey were asleep in the rooms. He wouldn't dare try to do something with them around. Or would he?

"Come on Monica" Richard said taking another step closer to her. "You didn't actually think you could run away from me now did you? You didn't really think that by sneaking away in the middle of the night and leaving your wedding ring on the counter meant that you were free of me, did you?"

Monica was shell shocked. She slowly tried to find the words to express how she was feeling. "How.. How Did you find me?" Monica asked, voice barely above a whisper. "I called the bank and had them trace your 'not so secret' account . I followed your money trail to Jersey and the hotel said you checked out this morning along with the guest in the room across from you, a Mr. C. Bing. Really Monica, it was not a jump to know that C. Bing was Chandler. Once I knew it was him that you left with I figured you came back to your old stomping grounds, and I was right. All I had to do was wait for an opportune time to confront you. And what better time than 3:10 am? I knew you wouldn't be in your old apartment though, I knew you'd want to stay close to Chandler. You always had a thing for him Monica, even when we were dating, I could see it in your eyes when you would look at him or laugh at one of his jokes. It's a shame he would never want you though. You're a worthless bitch."

Richard was standing there calm as could be, insulting her, insinuating that Chandler could never like her. This made Monica mad, but it also hurt. She never even realized she had feelings for Chandler until tonight. Why did hearing that he could never like her hurt so badly? Monica started to get lost in thought when she felt Richard's strong grip on her arm. He started pulling her towards the door. Before Monica knew what was happening Richard was pulling her out the door. Monica had to think fast, she had to do something to alert Chandler and Joey that there was something wrong, she couldn't scream though, Richard had covered her mouth with his hand. Monica noticed the door was only slightly ajar, just enough for them to slip through, and that is how she formulated her plan. Her feet were right in front of the door now, and she kicked it as hard as she possibly could. A loud 'thud' resounded through the apartment. Richard glared at her and punched her hard in the side. "Bitch, don't you know this will go easier if you just keep quiet?" Richard said walking faster and sprinting towards the stairs clutching Monica.

Chandler and Joey both heard the bang. They came out of their rooms at the exact time and looked at each other. Then they looked over to the couch and noticed Monica was missing. Then Chandler noticed the wide open door. His brain put it all together. Somehow Richard had come back and Monica was now gone. He had to get to her, he had to save her, he promised her safety. "Joe stay here and watch the babies, I gotta go!" Chandler yelled over his shoulder running out the door. He ran all the way down five flights of steps and out the front door. He heard crying from the ally next to the building. He rounded the corner and saw Monica fighting to stand up as another blow conncted with her side. Richard had his back to Chandler, he was unaware of his presence in the ally. Monica saw him and tried to say his name but she couldn't get it out. Richard seemed to understand what she was saying though and punched her again. "Chandler can't help you, he doesn't even know your gone. He wouldn't want to help you anyway, not if he knew how worthless and stupid you are."

Chandler ran up behind Richard and kicked him in the back of the knees. "You sick Son of A Bitch!" Chandler yelled, continuting to kick Richard from behind as he fell to the ground. Monica stood there shocked so Chandler had to coax her to move. "Monica, run, go inside, call 911, Hurry!" Chandler's voice was enough to snap her out of her reviere and she did as he said. Chandler continued to kick Richard, who was starting to turn over. He grabbed Chandler's ankle and pulled him down to the ground, Richard tried to hit Chandler, one of every six or seven blows connected but Chandler was faster. He was able to get Richard right in "an area God only intended to be treated nicely" and he was down for a good seven or eight minutes. By that time the police had shown up.

Gary, Phoebe's most recent boyfriend was the responding officer. They cuffed Richard no questions asked and put him into the back of the squad car. Once Richard was put into the car Gary approached the bruised and bloodied Chandler who was leaning against the wall of the building.

"Chandler" Gary called out as he came closer. "I'm not going to press charges against you, what you did was purely in self defense for your friend I'm sure. She said on the phone that he's her husband and he has been abusing her for about a year and a half. He's going to be doing some time for that. For now let your friend Monica stay with you, and we'll call you when we need you guys to come in and give us a statement."

"Thanks Gary." Chandler said limping back towards the steps of the building. There was an ambulance waiting by the front steps, Monica had just hopped out of the back of it. "Hey buddy you need checked out?" The paramedic asked Chandler, but he refused, all he wanted was to make sure Monica was ok. He approached her slowly, not sure how she would react, or how badly she was hurt.

"Monica" he called to her sofly. She spun around so he could see her face, it was tear stained and already starting to bruise. Chandler limped closer to her, reaching out for her hand, trying to show her he meant no harm, even if it was hard to comprehend at the time. Monica put her head down and started to shake it. "No Chandler, stay away." Monica said sobbing, backing towards the steps. Chandler followed her as best he could. "Monica, honey please tell me what's wrong. Richard's gone, he's going down to the police station right now and they're throwing his ass in jail. You're safe now, as long as I'm alive you're safe. I'm sorry I didn't protect you tonight, I don't know how he got in, I'm sorry I wasn't there. Is that why you won't come near me? Is that why you won't look at me?" Chandler was so confused, Monica continued to shake her head.

"I let him in Chandler. I thought he was Rachel or Phoebe, they were the only people I would expect so late at night. I heard knocking, so I opened the door. He dragged me out, I tried to make noise to wake you and Joey up. I'm sorry I'm so worthless and stupid. Richard was right, no one would want me, I'm such an awful person." Monica sat on the building steps with her head in her hands. Chandler sat down beside her and draped his arm around her shoulders. He felt her stiffen beneath his arm but he wasn't going to retreat like last time, she needed him this close, and she needed to know he could be this close and not hurt her. Gently with his other arm, Chandler pushed Monica's hair back and began to whisper in her ear.

"You know Monica, when I see you I don't see the person you're describing. I see someone who's far from worthless and stupid. I see someone who risked her own life to get her kids away from a complete monster. I see someone who was smart enough to know kicking the door would shake the walls of the apartment and wake me and Joey up. I see a once confident and self-assured woman who has been torn down by a worthless piece of scum, and who deserves to be treated so much better. She deserves to be loved and so do her kids. And you know what I think? I think if that same woman were to live with Me and Joey, I'd make sure every day she knew how special she is, and how important she is. What do you think about that Mon?"

Monica slowly turned so she was facing him, they were just inches apart. "Richard said you'd never want me. Why would you want me around?" Chandler just looked at her and slowly cupped her bruised cheek with his hand. "Richard is a Jackass. He doesn't know what I want, and he has no idea what he could have had if I hadn't abused it. Don't ever listen to another word he says, and forget everything he ever said to you in the past. He's the worthless one, not you. Monica I wanted you for so long. I've wanted you since we were in college. I watched you date guy after guy and get your heart broken, but I was too afraid to go for you, and risk losing what we had, we had the perfect friendship. When you met Richard I didn't like him all the way, but I saw how happy he made you and how your eyes lit up when he would talk or even just enter the room. I made you promise to stay true to yourself on your wedding day because I didn't trust him. I wanted to tell you that day before you walked down the aisle that you should reconsider but I couldn't do it. This time Monica, I'm not letting you go, I'm not going to sit by and watch you get hurt anymore. We don't have to date right now, or in a year, or even in two years, but I want you to move in with Joey and I permenantly. I want to be able to protect you."

Monica just stared at Chandler. He was honestly the sweetest man she'd ever met. He cared about her when no one else did, he wanted to protect her and her kids. He cared about her. Monica had been searching for that for two years and she could have had it if she had stayed away from Richard in the first place. Monica couldn't even respond to Chandler's words. They were too sacred, too perfect. She responded the only way she knew how. With their faces still inches apart Monica took a leap of faith and kissed Chandler. When their lips touched it was as if all her pain and insecurities were washed away. It was nothing like kissing Richard, she felt no fear, she felt loved instead. They sat there kissing on the apartment steps for a good five or ten minutes. When they broke apart for good they just sat there looking at each other. Eventually around Five AM they went back upstairs to Chandler's apartment. They both snuggled up together in Chandler's bed and drifted off into a peaceful much needed sleep, filled with only good dreams of the future, and no nightmares of the past.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? Reviews are so needed after this chapter. The fight-y angst-y stuff is new for me I wanna know how I did? One Chapter Left :) I think I'm actually going to be able finish this fic! YAY!**


	8. Dream Life, Life

**A/N: Last Chapter :) Thanks For The Reviews and I Still Don't Own Anything!**

* * *

><p><em>Another Ditch In The Road<em>

_Keep Moving_

_Another Stop Sign_

_You Keep Moving On_

_And The Years Go By So Fast_

_Silent Fortress Built To Last_

_Wonder How I Ever Made It_

**_- Two Beds And A Coffee Machine ~ Savage Garden_**

Seven Years Later

"Mom, Dad You Gotta Get Up! Today is party day, everyone is coming over today! Get Up, Get Up, Get Up!" Eight year old Joey exclaimed jumping on the end of his parents bed. Monica's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light. "Joey stop bouncing on the bed, go back to your room and get dressed then go downstairs for breakfast, we'll be down in a minute." Joey got down off the bed quickly and ran to do as he was told.

Monica stared up at the ceiling. Today was June 15th. Her twin's Daniel and Emily's birthday. It was also a day she'd been dreading for awhile. She felt her husband roll over and casually drape his arm across her stomach and kiss her good morning. "Good Morning Beautiful." Chandler whispered to his wife, smiling down at her. When he saw the expression on her face he realized what day it was. "Richard is getting out of jail today." He said solemly. "How do you feel about that?"

Monica really thought about it for a moment. She remembered what led up to Richard's Jail sentence. The day after he was arrested Monica and Chandler were called to the police station to give statements. Monica had to relive every single terrible thing Richard had done to her. Normally Chandler would not have been allowed to sit in with her while she gave her statement but Gary made an exception as long as Chandler promised not to say anything that would influence Monica's statement. She remembered how he held her hand as she talked about her past pain. She remembered how long it took for a trial. The whole legal process ended up taking a year and a half. Richard was charged with spousal abuse. Upon hearing he was going to trial some patients of his brought up malpractice suits that he was tried and convicted of. Richard was required to serve a total jail time of five and a half years. Monica was thrilled when he was found guilty. He was also required to sign over his parental rights to Emily, Daniel, and Joey for the rest of their childhood, and he was slapped with a restraining order requiring him to stay away from Monica, Chandler, The Kids, as well as Joey, Rachel, Phoebe, and Ross. So how did she feel about Richard getting out of jail?

"Chandler, I actually think I'm ok with it. He can't hurt us, he can't touch us. If he does he's going back to jail. I'm not afraid of him anymore. He can't run my life, he can't get to me anymore, because I have you, and all the kids." Chandler smiled as Monca said this. He kissed her forhead and started to get out of bed. "We better get everyone up and ready, we do have a big party day ahead of us."

While Chandler got a shower, Monica went to wake up all of her kids. Joey was already downstairs so she walked into the room he shared with Daniel to wake him up. Monica kissed the top of his head and Daniel's eyes fluttered open. "Happy Seventh Birthday Daniel." Monica said to him with a smile. He bolted upright in bed with a huge smile on his face. "It's my birthday, I'm seven and we're having a party today! I'm so excited!" Daniel got up and started bouncing around his room, causing Monica to chuckle. "Alright birthday boy, pick out your clothes and go downstairs for breakfast!" Monica laughed all the way to her daughter's room. She laughed harder when she opened the door and saw that Emily was not only up, but had half her closet spread out around her room trying to decide what to wear. "Emily Sweetie Happy Birthday!" Monica said walking into the room, arms outstretched for a hug. Emily ran to her mother, her long dark hair flowing behind her. "Thanks Mommy, but I have no idea what to wear for the party today, should I wear my purple dress, or my pink skirt? I don't know Mommy!" Monica looked down at her beautiful daughter, and the surrounding mess. She couldn't even get mad because of the mess, the scene was just too cute. "You're acting more and more like Aunt Rachel every day. How about you wear the pink skirt and your yellow shirt and your white sandals. That would be cute don't you think?" Emily's face lit up as she ran to grab the items of clothing in question. "Thanks Mommy you're the smartest person ever!" Monica cracked another smile. "Anytime sweetie, come down for breakfast when you're ready."

Monica walked into the last bedroom, and almost jumped when she saw Chandler inside already. He was holding eight month old Caitlyn Phoebe Bing, rocking her slowly and causing her to giggle with his silly faces. Monica came up behind them and put a hand on Chandler's back. "She's beautiful isn't she?" Monica asked staring at her daughter. "Just as beautiful as her mother." Chandler said turning his head so he could look at Monica, who grimaced slightly. "What? That was a complement? Why is that bad?" Chandler asked, wondering how she could have taken that the wrong way. "No Chandler it wasn't what you said. I think Andrew is up too, I just felt a kick."

Monica was refering to their unborn son Andrew Ross Bing, who was due in about three months. Chandler smiled and placed his free hand on Monica's stomach and felt the slow rythmic kicking of his son. There was no doubt about it, these past few years with Monica and the kids have been the best years of his life. Monica and Chandler had just celebrated their three year anniversary back on May 15th. They had a small wedding with just their close friends and family. Emily was the flower girl and Joey and Daniel were each ring bearers. Joey and Ross were both best men, and Rachel and Phoebe were both Maids of Honor. Chandler knew he probably should have been freaking out on his wedding day, being the commitment phobic he was, especially because Monica came with children. However Chandler wasn't scared at all, it had felt so right, and it still did to this day. Chandler and Monica were both snapped out of their thoughts when they heard Emily yelling from downstairs. "Mommy, Daddy we're hungry are you going to come down for breakfast?" Chandler smiled and yelled "Be right there"

Holding Caitlyn in one arm Chandler grabbed Monica's hand and they went down for breakfast. About an hour later everyone started showing up for the birthday party. Today was just a family party, the kids were going mini-golfing with their friends from school tomorrow. The first guests to arrive were Ross and Rachel with their four year old daughter Emma and eleven year old Ben. Joey and Ben went to the basement to play video games and Emma ran to find Emily so they could play dolls. Ross and Rachel went into the living room with Monica and Chandler to talk.

"Monica I can't believe the twins are turning seven. It seems like only yesterday they were babies!" Rachel said getting teary eyed. Ross put his arm around her and hugged her close. He rolled his eyes for Chandler and mouthed 'pregnancy hormones' to Monica, who nodded her head in agreement, getting a little teary-eyed herself. Just then they heard the door slam shut as Phoebe yelled into the room "Hello Gellers and Bings!" Phoebe was Followed by her Husband Mike who was carrying their two year old daughter Michelle, and Mike was followed by Joey who had flown in from LA specially for the twins birthday. Hugs were shared all around, and the adults fell into comfortable conversation, only stopping to welcome Ross and Monica's parents, Nora Bing, Mrs. Green and Joey's parents into the party. After about an hour all the kids came running into the room. Joey who was surprisingly most outspoken of all the 'cousins' spoke for the group. "Mom can we have cake and can the twins open their presents now?" Monica looked over to Chandler who nodded. "Alright everyone into the dining room for cake let's go!" The kids dashed ahead with a pregnant Monica and a pregnant Rachel waddling not too far behind. Everyone followed them into the dining room as well. Monica brought two small cakes out from the kitchen. One said 'Happy Birthday Emily' On it with seven candles, and one said 'Happy Birthday Daniel' on it with seven candles. The twins didn't like the same kind of cake so Monica had just decided to make two, plus they each got to blow out their own candles. Once the candles were lit and the lights were dimmed and cameras were in position, everyone started to sing. Chandler wrapped his arm around Monica and she looked up at him singing in the candle light. She felt a small tear escape down her cheek. She didn't know how she made it to this point in her life, she didn't know how she made herself escape from Richard seven years ago, and she didn't know how she wound up with someone as perfect as Chandler. All Monica did know is there was nowhere in the world she rather be than wrapped up in Chandler's arms, surrounded by all her friends and family, singing happy birthday to her kids in the soft glow of the candle light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that everyone, is a wrap :) I had alot of fun with this story! I'm almost sad to see it go. I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, I know I jumped ahead to the future but I thought it fit well. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, don't forget your final reviews on your way out :)**


End file.
